Mario, Sonic,
'Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Pyeongchang 2018 Olympic Winter Games '''is a crossover game with the ''Mario & Sonic ''series and ''The Kaitlin Chronicles. It is exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Sticks * Wave * Cream * Eggman Nega * Zazz * Zavok * Espio Kaitlin Series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie W. * Maddie M. * Olivia * Emma B. * Tori * Macy * Casha * Laura * Emma H. * Dan * Austin * Aaron * Anna * Shannon * Jasmine * Hannah * Katie * Mikayla Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Shy Guy * Orbot * Cubot * Charmy * Hailey B. * Jade * Hailey S. VIPs * Birdo * Toadette * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Cream * Big * Chaos * Ermel * Jordan D. * MaKenna * Melvin * Ellie Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Penguin * Mr. Blizzard * Swoop * Gold Goomba * Gold Koopa Troopa * Gold Bullet Bill * Shiverians * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirps * Motobug * Chopper * Kiki * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Cyan Wisp * Avatar (Cat) * Avatar (Dog) * Avatar (Rabbit) * Infinite * Hosley * Maddy * Kyle * Farm Man * Farm Woman Events * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Cross Country Skiing * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Ski Cross * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track Speed Skating 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating Singles * Skeleton * 4-man Bobsleigh * Luge * Ice Hockey * Curling * Biathlon * Dog Sled Race * Dream Downhill * Dream Large Hill * Dream Cross Country * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Parallel Giant Slalom * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Speed Skating * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Dream Biathlon * Dream Dog Sled Race Locations Mario Series * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Dog Sled Race) * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Golden Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Dream Cross Country) * Shiveria from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Ski Cross) Sonic Series * Station Square from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Biathlon) * Splash Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Dream Parallel Giant Slalom) * Frozen Factory from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Curling) * Space Port from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Speed Skating) Kaitlin Series * Squares Village from "The Legend of Savannah" (Dream Snowboard Cross) * Cat Clan Temple from "The End Is Near, Part 1" (Dream Ice Hockey) * Farmhouse from "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" (Dream Large Hill) * Mount Everest from "Around the World in 60 Minutes" (Dream Downhill) Music Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Main Theme from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # DLC Shop from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 # Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 # Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! from Yoshi's Woolly World # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Steam Gardens from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from ''Sonic CD # Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # White Park Zone, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World # Studiopolis Zone from Sonic Mania # Mirage Saloon Zone, Act 2 from Sonic Mania # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # Infinite's Theme from Sonic Forces Kaitlin Series # Kaitlin's Rock Ballad from "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" # All I Want For Christmas Is You from "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" # Opening Credits from "Straight Outta School" # Better When I'm Dancin' from "Straight Outta School" # Opening Credits from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" # Eye of the Tiger from "Oh So Serious" # It's Time To Get Going from "The Kaitlin Movie" # One Heck Of A Ride from "The Kaitlin Movie" # A Whole New World from "Let's Start a Garage Band!" # Sugar from "Did You Think This Was The End?" # Living in the Forest from "Welcome to the Forest" # It's a Haunted Maze from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" # All My Friends Are Gone from "Thankful For My Friends?" # Credits from "Thankful For My Friends?" # Let's Get Going from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" # The Teamwork Song from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" # Some Christmas Nights from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" # Feel Invincible from "Just Use Your Imagination" # The Super Kaitlin Theme Song from "Super Kaitlin!" # Love Your Neighbor from "Anti-Love" # Wake Up! from "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" # Gotta Beat Shannon from "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" # Adventure Of Your Life from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" # Robot Power from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" # Kaitlin Tales from "Club Kaitlin" # Take On Me from "Take Me As You Are" # Howdy From Tumbleweed Town from "Savannah's Ballad" # Rootin' Tootin' Win from "Savannah's Ballad" # What An Adventure! from "Space Adventure, Part 2" # I Promise from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" # A Very Loud Screamo Song from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" # Elliot's Tribal Dance from "Little High School of Horrors" # Katie's Drum Solo from "Play That Groovy Beat" # Team Up, Gang Up! from "Around the World in 60 Minutes" Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles